1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to a patient table cushion cover and method, and, in particular, the invention relates to a patient table cushion cover and method having a plurality of connector flaps with slots in order to provide secure and rapid attachment and detachment of the cove to the cushion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Angiographic and cardiac catheterization machines are heavily used hospital equipments, utilized for somewhat specific diagnostic procedures. The angiographic machine is utilized to perform neuroradiologic studies, while the cardiac catheterization machine is utilized in cardiac diagnostic procedures.
The angiographic and cardiac catheterization machines include a patient table about ten feet long. In a typical diagnostic procedure, a patient is placed either in a supine or prone position on a patient cushion that rests upon the table. Usually, the cushion and table have complimentary hook and loop type strips and flaps that maintain the cushion in a fixed position on the table.
The table rests upon a base structure that houses much of the machine's electromechanical motorization and control components. The table is also disposed above an x-ray tube assembly.
One problem with the prior art patient table cushion is that body fluids, such as blood and urine, and disinfectant solutions, flow from the patient, off the cushion and table top, onto the base structure and x-ray tube assembly. The fluids and solutions penetrate to the interior of the base structure and x-ray tube assembly, and flow onto the electromechanical components. A result of the flow of the fluids and solutions is a need to clean the machine. The machine cannot be used for the diagnostic procedures while being cleaned. Accordingly, the flow of the fluids and solutions reduces utilization of the machine. Also, it is impractical to thoroughly clean the machine as a matter of routine. What usually remains after the cleaning is an unsanitary residue. Moreover, there is a cumulative increase in the residue over the life of the machine. Therefore, the machine is frequently used under cumulatively unsanitary conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,819 which issued on Mar. 27, 1990 in the name of the applicant of this patent application discloses a protective covering and method to protect against spills, etc. on a cushion that rests on a baseplate of a CT-scanner, however, a need exists to provide a more improved protective covering and method which has an even better technique to permit attachment of the protective cover to the cushion and the subsequent detachment therefrom.